In materials processing by means of laser beams, different processes and applications have different requirements for characteristic laser beam parameters such as focal diameter, intensity distribution or beam profile quality at the processing point. Therefore, changing a process or application in a laser machining system usually involves the necessary resetting work, which may range from relatively simple replacement of individual optical components to transfer to a different system.
For example, DE 38 33 992 A1 describes a method for achieving specific laser beam properties in which the laser beams of two laser beam sources are coupled into a conventional optical fiber at different coupling angles. A beam is thus created, depending on the coupling angles of the two laser beams, with various wavelengths which are selected to suit the biological or medical processing task at hand. In addition to the use of two laser sources, this method may also employ just one laser source with a variable wavelength. The coupling conditions into the optical fiber depend greatly on the wavelength here. However, if, for example, the applications do not have different wavelengths or rather even require the use of a single wavelength, the method outlined proves not to be optimum on account of its disproportionate complexity for such cases and its limiting specialisation in applications of a different type. Moreover, the method proposed is limited to the beam formation dependent on the wavelength which, in turn, leads to limitations for its potential applications.